Troy and Gabriella Making A Baby Together!
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton have been married for a year and now they want to have a baby together. So now they are working on making a baby together. Will they end up having a baby after all the love making they do? This is a five shot story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton had been married for a year. Troy and Gabriella decided they wanted to make a baby together. So that night they decided to have lots of unprotected sex. Gabriella said to her husband Troy let's get this baby making started. So Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom and they started kissing each other passionately on the lips.**

**Troy took his wife Gabriella's tank top off of her while she was taking his shirt off of him. Troy picked his wife Gabriella up and put her on the bed. Troy took Gabriella's bra off of her. Troy took his wife Gabriella's one breast in his month and starts sucking on it while rubbing her other breast. While Troy was doing this to her , she let out several moans saying his name. After Troy sucked on both of his wife Gabriella's breasts he took her pants off her while kissing her on the lips. Gabriella took her husband Troy's pants off of him too. Gabriella kissed her husband Troy's chest and she finally got her husband Troy on his back for a little bit. Gabriella took her husband Troy's boxers off of him. Gabriella took her husband Troy's hard cock in her mouth and she sucked on him. Troy let out several moans saying Gabriella's name while she was sucking on his cock. Troy put his wife Gabriella back on her back after she had finish sucking on his cock.**

**Troy took his wife Gabriella's underwear off of her. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and went down on her and when he got to her pussy, he started eating her out. Gabriella let out more moan and was saying her husband Troy's name too. After Troy finished eating her out, he enter a finger of his in her pussy and also rubbed her clit while moving his finger in and out of her pussy. Troy could not believe how wet his wife Gabriella's pussy was and so he took his finger out of Gabriella's pussy. Troy licked his finger that was in his wifes pussy and then he took his hard cock and put it in his wife Gabriella's wet pussy. Once Troy had his hard cock inside his wife Gabriella's pussy ,he started thrusting in and out of her pussy. Gabriella was moaning Troy's name as he was fucking her pussy. Troy was moaning his wife Gabriella's name while he was fucking her pussy. Gabriella told her husband Troy to go faster and harder and he did as his wife asked him. Troy was thrusting faster and harder in his wife Gabriella's hot wet pussy.**

**Troy and Gabriella were both moaning each others names while making love. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he loves having his cock in her pussy as he was still thrusting in and out of her pussy. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she loves having his cock in her pussy too. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was coming and he told her he was coming too. They both came at the same time and clapsed on each other. Troy and Gabriella share some more passionate kisses on the lips. Troy told his wife Gabriella that it was amazing and Gabriella told her husband Troy that it was amazing. Troy still had his cock in his wife Gabriella but then he pulled his soft cock out of her and layed next to her.**

**Troy and Gabriella got their breathing back to normal after having sex. Troy and Gabriella made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. So the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love several times that morning before getting up to take a shower together. While Troy and Gabriella were in the shower they made love twice before they got out of the shower. Before Troy and Gabriella got dressed they made love four more times. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.**

**So Troy went into his home office to do some work. Gabriella did some house cleaning and then went to the kitchen to do the few dishes. Gabriella went her and Troy 's bedroom and put on some sexy panties and a bra with a robe on. Gabriella came back out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make dinner for her and her husband Troy. Troy came out of his office and went to the kitchen and saw that his wife Gabriella had nothing on but a bra and panties with a robe on. Troy got really turn on and went over to his wife Gabriella and kissed her passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner and then went to their bedroom to make love.**

**Troy took the robe of his wife Gabriella and started kissing her neck and she took his shirt off of him. Troy then took his wife Gabriella's bra off her , while she took his shorts off of him. Troy picked his wife Gabriella up and took her over to the bed. Troy layed his wife Gabriella down on the bed and started sucking on her one breast while rubbing the other breast. Gabriella let a few moans out and said her husband Troy's name too. Troy took his wife Gabriella's panties of of her too and Gabriella took her husband Troy's boxers of of him too. Troy went down his wife Gabriella and slip his tongue in her pussy licking and sucking on it. Gabriella moan some more and said her husband Troy's name. Troy then took his tongue out of his wife Gabriella's pussy and kissed her again on the lips. Then Troy enter his cock in her pussy and once his cock was in her pussy, he started thrusting in and out slowly in her pussy. Gabriella told her husband Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as his wife asked him to do. Troy was thrusting his cock in her pussy faster and harder in her. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others names while making love. Gabriella told her husband Troy to rub her clit while he was fucking her pussy. Troy did as his wife Gabriella asked him to do. Troy rub his wife Gabriella's clit and continued thrusting is cock in and out of her. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was coming and he told her he was coming too. Troy and Gabriella both came at the same time and they clapsed on each other still panting.**

**Troy still had his cock in his wife Gabriella's pussy for a while and then he pulled his soft cock out of her pussy. Then he lay next to her and they cuddled for the rest of the night in each others arms. They shared a few more passionate kisses on the lips before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Troy and Gabriella hope she gets pregnant after all the sex they have been having. They both love making a baby together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two days later after Troy and Gabriella had been having lots of sex to make a baby together, they decide to buy the pregnancy tests in a couple days. So Troy and Gabriella made love six times that day before they shower together and got dressed for the rest of the day. Troy went to his home office to do some work for a while before he and his wife ate dinner and had more sex together. Gabriella decided to finish doing the laundry and the little bit of cleaning she had left to do.**

**Mean while Troy was in his office doing his work when his best friend Chad called him to see if he could come over and visit him and Gabriella for a while sense his fiance Taylor was still at work for another two hours. Troy told Chad he could come over to visit him and Gabriella for a while. After Troy got off the phone, he went to let his wife Gabriella know that Chad was coming over for a little bit. **

**Troy told his wife Gabriella that Chad was coming over for a little bit. Gabriella said to Troy that with Chad coming over that their baby making would have to wait till he leaves now. Troy told Gabriella that he knows and that he will make it up to her after Chad leaves. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you before they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella decided to make love real quick like before Chad arrived at their house. After Troy and Gabriella made love,they got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.**

**Not long after Troy and Gabriella got done putting a tshirt and shorts on, there was a knock on their door and they went to answer it. Troy and Gabriella told Chad to come in and so Chad came in the house. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they could help him with something. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what he needed help with. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he wants to do something for Taylor on her birthday that is coming up and he does not know what to get her.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Chad he should get Taylor a necklace or earings for her birthday. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he was thinking of that too. So after Chad was done getting advice on to what he should get Taylor for her birthday. Troy and Chad decided to play a few video games for a little bit. Gabriella got a blanket and join them by watching them play. Troy look at his wife Gabriella and took some of the blanket she was covered up with. Gabriella looked at her husband Troy after he had took some of her blanket and asked him if he was a little cold. Troy whisper in his wife Gabriella's ear and told her to look under the blanket to see why he took some of her blanket in the first place.**

**Gabriella did what her husband Troy told her to do and she saw he had a bulge in his shorts he was wearing. Gabriella looked at her husband Troy and whispered in his ear ,asking him if he wanted her to do something about it. Troy whispered in his wife Gabriella's ear and said to her that she could suck on his cock to relieve him if she wanted too. Gabriella whisper in Troy's ear and said to him that she would love to suck on his hard cock but what about Chad sitting next to you though. Troy whispered back into Gabriella's ear and said that it would not bother Chad if she was sucking on his hard cock because he is into the video game and not paying to much attention to what she would be doing.**

**So Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear and said that she will suck on his hard cock to relieve him. Troy whispered to Gabriella and said to her i love you and that he will try not to moan much. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips. Gabriella went under the blanket and took her husband Troy's hard cock out of his boxers. Gabriella then took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it. Troy tried not to let a moan out but he let a quiet moan out. Chad was to into the game to hear Troy moan. Gabriella continued to suck on Troy's hard cock till he came in her mouth and she swallowed it too.**

**Gabriella came out from under the blanket and went up to Troy lips to kiss him. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other passionately on the lips. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and said do you want my hard cock in your pussy now and Gabriella said back in Troy's ear that yes i want your hard cock in my pussy. So Troy took Gabriella's shorts and underwear off of her. Troy took his one finger and enter it in her pussy to feel how wet she was. Troy took his finger back out of her pussy and lick it. Troy had Gabriella get on his lap and he enter his hard cock into her hot wet pussy and started thrusting in and out of her while sitting on the couch playing the video game with Chad. Troy and Gabriella moaned quietly in each other mouths when they were kissing each other on the lips. Troy continued to fuck Gabriella's pussy with his hard cock till they both came at the same time. Troy's cock was still in Gabriella's pussy for a little while and then he pulled his soft cock out of her pussy. Troy put his soft cock back in his boxers and Gabriella put her underwear and shorts back on too. Troy and Gabriella were still horny for each other and want to make love some more.**

**Chad finally left Troy and Gabriella's house to go pick Taylor up from work. Once Chad had left , Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella were in their bed making love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella made love four times before getting up to take a shower together. After Troy and Gabriella finish taking a shower they made love twice before getting dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast, Troy went to his home office to do some work and Gabriella did some house cleaning.**

**Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were back in their bedroom making love several times before taking a nap in each others arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they made love six times before they got up to take another shower together. After Troy and Gabriella were done showering they got dressed in a tshirt and shorts. Troy and Gabriella went to make them some dinner. After Troy and Gabriella were done eating dinner they decided to go back to their bedroom and make love some more.**

**Troy took Gabriella's tshirt off of her, while she was taking his tshirt off of him. Troy took his wife Gabriella's bra off of her too. Troy took one of Gabriella's breast in his mouth and started sucking on it, while he was rubbing her other breast. Gabriella let out several moans and said Troys name too. Troy took Gabriella's shorts and underwear off of her and she took his boxers off of him too. Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy lowered himself and enter his hard cock in Gabriella's hot wet pussy and once his cock was inside her pussy , he started thrusting in and out of her. Troy and Gabriella both moan and said each others names too. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder in her and he did what Gabriella asked him to do. Troy fuck Gabriella's pussy faster and harder. Gabriella asked Troy to rub her clit while he is fucking her pussy. So Troy did what Gabriella asked him to do. Troy continued fucking Gabriella's pussy and rubbed her clit at the same time. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was coming and he told her he was coming too. Troy and Gabriella came at the same time and clasps on each other. Troy still had his cock in Gabriella's pussy yet for a while and then he took his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy. Troy layed down next to his wife and cuddle with her too.**

**Troy and Gabriella made love several more times before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up to put her underwear back on. Gabriella also put her tshirt on to before running to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up in the toilet , she flush it and went to brush her teeth after wards. Gabriella was getting ready to leave the bathroom when she went back over to the toilet and throw up again. Gabriella flush the toilet again after she was done throwing up and she wash her mouth again before leaving the bathroom.**

**Gabriella went back in the bedroom and crawled back into bed with her husband Troy. Gabriella tried to go back to sleep but , she felt like she had to throw up again and so she ran to the bathroom again. Gabriella throw up in the toilet twice before she flush the toilet and wash her mouth out. She was wondering why she was throwing up so much that morning. Gabriella thought maybe she had the flu. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water before she crawled back into bed with Troy. Gabriella drank some water and then crawled back into bed with Troy. Gabriella was going to try and go back to sleep for a while.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love four times before taking a shower together. While they were in the shower they made love three times before getting out. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day. They went to the kitchen to get some breakfast to eat. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating breakfast together , Troy went to his home office to do some work. Gabriella decided to get the rest of the laundry done and sweep the floors too. **

**Mean while Taylor was on her way over to Troy and Gabriella's house to visit them and to see if she could stay with them for a few days till she and Chad work things out. Taylor and Chad had a huge fight and she knew that Troy and Gabriella were the best friends to go to till things cooled down between her and Chad.**

**Troy came out of his office and told his wife he had to meet a client of his for lunch at a cafe and that he would be back in an hour. Gabriella told Troy that they can make love when he gets back home from his meeting. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he can not wait to make love to her again. So Troy left for his meeting with a client of his .**

**Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on their door. Gabriella answered the door and saw a very upset Taylor standing in front of her. Gabriella let Taylor into the house and asked her what was wrong. Taylor told Gabriella that she and Chad got in a huge fight. Taylor asked Gabriella if she could stay with her and Troy for a few days till things cool down between her and Chad. Gabriella told Taylor that she will have to talk with Troy but that she is sure that she can stay a few days though.**

**Gabriella and Taylor went to do some shopping before Troy got home from his meeting with a client of his. After Taylor and Gabriella were done shopping ,they decided to go get something to eat before going back to the house. Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the cafe ,which was the same cafe that Troy was having his meeting with the client he was working with. Gabriella and Taylor walked into the cafe and saw Troy talking to a girl. Gabriella got really upset and thought her husband was cheating on her. Gabriella ran out of the cafe crying her eyes out.**

**Taylor went up to Troy and asked him what he was doing with the girl he is talking too. Troy said hi Taylor what are you doing here. Taylor told Troy that she and Chad got in a huge fight and that she came to see him and Gabriella and to stay for a few days till Chad cools down. Troy's client came back from the bathroom and said sorry about that. Troy said to Taylor that this is his client and his wife who i was talking too. Taylor told Troy that Gabriella saw him talking to his clients wife and she ran out of the cafe crying her eyes out thinking you were cheating on her. Troy told Taylor he would never cheat on his wife Gabriella. Troy also told Taylor that he loves Gabriella with his whole heart and soul. Taylor asked Troy if he was going to go after his wife Gabriella and tell her that he was not cheating on her. Troy told Taylor that he was going to after her andd would be right back.**

**Gabriella was crying her eyes out and could not believe her husband Troy would cheat on her. Gabriella was not paying attention where she was going and got hit by a car. Gabriella fell to the ground and was not moving. The person that accidently hit her got out of their car and went into the cafe to call a ambulance. Troy saw his wife Gabriella laying on the road and went over to her. Troy took Gabriella in his aand carried her over to the front of the cafe. Troy continue to hold his wife Gabriella and telling her he loves her. The ambulance arrived and took Gabriella with her husband to the hospital. Troy was crying his eyes out because he did not want to lose his wife Gabriella.**

**Troy was in the waiting room waiting hear news about his wife Gabriella. The doctor checked Gabriella over and did some tests on her too. The doctor figured that Gabriella was going to have a mild concussion ,but she would be fine. The doctor got the tests back and found out that Gabriella Bolton is pregnant. So the doctor got the songa gram machine and did a ultra sound to see how far along she was. The doctor saw that Gabriella was two months pregnant with her first child. That doctor got Gabriella on vitamins right a way. The doctor saw the baby was fine too. The doctor decided to keep Gabriella at the hospital for the rest of the night and let her go home with her husband Troy in the morning.**

**The doctor went to Troy in the waiting room and told him that Gabriella is find but she might have a little bit of a mild concussion though. The doctor told Troy that his wife Gabriella is two months pregnant too. The doctor told Troy that the baby is fine and that he was going to keep Gabriella in the hospital till tomorrow morning. Troy asked the doctor if he could go see his wife Gabriella. The doctor told Troy he could see his wife Gabriella and he took him to the room she was in. Troy went into the room and went over to his wife Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella's hand and held it close to him. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul.**

**Later on that evening Gabriella woke up and wondered where she was at. Gabriella looked over to see her husband Troy sitting in the chair next her bed holding her hand. Gabriella saw that her husband Troy had a tear stain face. Troy woke up from his sleep and saw that Gabriella was a wake and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella respond back to the passionate kissed that her husband Troy was giving her. Troy told Gabriella that he would never cheat on her. Troy told Gabriella that the girl he was talking to in the cafe was his client's wife. His client had went to the bathroom and if she had not ran out of the cafe , she would have seen his client kissing his wife on the lips.**

**Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was sorry for thinking he was cheating. Gabriella gave her husband Troy another kiss on the lips. The doctor came in and check Gabriella over and then told her that she is two months pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that he has put her on vitamins to take while she is pregnant. The doctor also told Gabriella that he was keeping her over night and then she could go home in the morning with her husband Troy.**

**The next morning Gabriella Bolton was released out of the hospital and got to go home with her husband Troy. When they got home , they went to their bedroom and made love four times before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Taylor woke up not long after Troy and Gabriella made breakfast. Taylor got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen. Taylor said good morning to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to Taylor. Taylor finally told Troy and Gabriella what she and Chad were fighting about. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that Chad would lied to her like that. Troy and Gabriellal told Taylor that she could stay as long as she want to till she was ready to face Chad again.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N The last chapter of this story will be the epilogue. Would you guys want a sequel for this story ? Please let me know in the reveiw you leave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 5**

**The last three months of Gabriella's pregnancy, Troy would not let Gabriella do anything. Troy did all the house work and had Gabriella relax. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their baby was born. They had the nursery ready for the baby too. That night they watched a few movies before they went to bed for the night in each others arms.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up to pains and realized that she was in labor. Gabriella was having another contraction went she was shaking her husband Troy a wake. Troy woke up and asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy that she was in labor and needed to get to the hospital. So Troy got up and got dressed for the day. Troy grabbed his wife Gabriella and her bag for the hospital. Troy got Gabriella in the car with her bag and then he went to make sure the house was locked and had the key too. Troy got Gabriella to the hospital in time. Troy had made sure to locked the car up too. Once the nurse got Gabriella into her room that she would be staying in for two days after having the baby.**

**After two hours Gabriella gave birth to a baby boy which they named Alexander Troy Bolton. He weighed 5lbs 10 oz and was 12 inches long. Gabriella got to hold her son for a while and then she asked Troy if he wanted to hold his son Alex . Troy told Gabriella he would love to hold his son Alex. Gabriella fell asleep watching Troy holding their son.**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella have two kids now and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella's son loved playing with his toy basketball. Troy and Gabriella had been married for three years now. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their third child was born. Troy and Gabriella decided they would have three more kids after the third child has been born.**

** 5 years later **

** Troy and Gabriella have three boys and three girls. Troy and Gabriella's two oldest kids were now in school. The other four kids had not started school yet. Troy and Gabriella had been married for nines years. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you and were still going strong.**

** THE END .**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
